Glamour
A Glamour (or Glamor) was a spell used to conceal or hide the true form of an object, person or area under an illusion. Glamours were not only optical but also auditory as well. While some of them could remain for an indefinite amount of time, others had a time-based existence and eventually faded. Unlike reality alteration or transmogrification, glamours did not cause actual modifications in reality but rather distorted the perception of certain beings. Magic practitioners were capable of performing glamours as it was considered one of the basic steps in witchcraft"Fear, Itself. Users Jonathan Levinson Jonathan Levinson employed glamours to alter his appearance. He assumed the form of a massive demon to deceive Buffy Summers and cover the Trio's plan to study the Slayer's strengths and weaknesses. Despite the demon being several times his size, when Buffy kicked him, Jonathan took the amount of damage proportionate to his actual body"Life Serial". Months later, he assumed the form of Katrina Silber as part of Warren Mears' plot to make Buffy believe she had killed Katrina"Dead Things". These glamours remained in effect until the caster undid them. Roger Wyndam-Pryce impostor A cyborg impersonating Roger Wyndam-Pryce, the father of Wesley, used a glamour to appear as the elder Watcher. After being killed, the glamour faded, revealing the cyborg's true visage. Polo When the Smile Time puppets' song was playing, it acted as a sort of cloaking spell allowing Polo to address his child target without being seen by the rest of his adults viewers. However, it could be discovered on a video recording in pause mode, as well as when the recording was muted to negate Polo's spell. Angel In order to reveal his infiltration in the Circle of the Black Thorn and his plan to wipe them out, Angel performed a temporal, localized glamour to conceal himself and his allies when they were arguing in his office. To the outside viewer, Angel and his teammates were just fighting and shouting at each other for the next four minutes, while in reality Angel was explaining his plan to attack the Circle and his allies were deciding whether or not to join him. Willow Rosenberg When first realizing she was a witch and starting out at magic, Willow Rosenberg, besides using pagan blessings, successfully tried a glamour spell to hide a zit"Dead Man's Party". Years later, she casted a glamour in Xander Harris to disguise him as the Vice President of the United StatesCrimes Against Nature. Dracula Dracula used his hypnotic abilities to make people see him as his younger self, rather than his true form which was that of an old man''New Rules, Part Four. Vishrak Vishrak demons such as Yunk’sh possess natural glamour abilities, allowing them to appear human. This glamour can be consciously controlled, or the Vishrak can let the glamour operate on 'instinct', at which point it can appear as the true desire of the observer. This glamour is so powerful that different people can see the Vishrak as different people; when Angel, Cordelia and Doyle were tracking a Vishrak, at one point Angel saw it as Buffy while Cordelia and Doyle saw the Vishrak as each other (although Cordelia didn't accept the implications of that sight). Behind the Scenes *When Jonathan glamoured into Katrina, he had to wear her outfit, but when glamoured into a demon during "Life Serial", he wore his boxers while the demon had its own clothing. Appearances *"Dead Man's Party" *[[Avatar|''Avatar]] *"Life Serial" *"Dead Things" *"Lineage" *"Seeing Red" *"Smile Time" *"Power Play" *''Deuces Wild'' *''Crimes Against Nature'' See also * Shapeshifting * Transmogrification References fr:Incantation Category:Rituals and spells